Cloratas
Darkness |ailments = Life Drain Undrea Sleep |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (adopted by Werequaza86) }} Cloratas are Fanged Beasts. Physiology These equine Fanged Beasts strongly resemble Akhal-Teke horses and are quite unusual-looking compared to its relatives. They have a refined head with a predominantly straight profile, a long, upright neck, and long ears. Their back is long and lightly muscled, and is coupled to a flat croup. They possess sloping shoulders and thin, pale green skin. They appear unnaturally bony. They are completely hairless, and have a long, thin, rat-like tail. Their hooves are light gray. Abilities Cloratas are walking death omens. They produce a strange aura of energy that drains the life from any living creature until they die. They can also create clouds that rain down a silvery substance, inflicting Hunters with Undrea. Finally, they can put enemies to sleep by biting them thanks to their soporific saliva. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Perissodactyla *Family: Apocalequus *Species: Cloratas Habitat Range Cloratas and its kin prefer to live in temperate and tropical areas. Ecological Niche Cloratas' diet is largely unknown. It is possibly an herbivore like Asprotis, a scavenger like Belomos, an omnivore like Nigregus, or a combination of all three. Biological Adaptations They produce a strange aura of energy that drains the life from any living creature until they die. The aura appears to contain hormones that shut down bodily functions of nearby living things, whether it be animal or plant. Some believe that Cloratas uses this aura to suck the life from others to keep itself alive. They also emit a silver gas that forms and acts like a rain cloud, producing their own "rain"; a silvery substance that causes Undrea. They can also put enemies to sleep by biting them thanks to their soporific saliva. Behavior Cloratas are mostly docile but are known to become extremely aggressive without being provoked. Materials Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank This monster cannot be fought in High Rank. G Rank Equipment Armor Blademaster Skills: Benediction, Constitution +2, Resurrection Gunner Skills: Benediction, Constitution +2, Resurrection Weapons Quests 8★ Quests Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Body = ★★ *Front Legs = ★ Element *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★★★ Status *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★ Notes *Cloratas and its relatives were inspired by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Cloratas is specifically based on the Pale Horse and its rider, who is said to be Death. The Pale Horse often symbolizes the destruction of an empire. *When it becomes enraged, Cloratas will create its life-draining aura. **To get rid of its aura, make it flinch, stun it, paralyze it, or put it to sleep. Poisoning it will decrease the range of its aura. *Cloratas is the only Apocalypse Horse that can roar, which requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Darkness Element Monster Category:Life Drain Monster Category:Undrea Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Werequaza86